Field
The present disclosure relates generally to coating and, more particularly, to coating methods and products used to apply coatings to work surfaces.
Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Manufacturing processes in many fields require extremely precise and consistent coatings, for instance, uniformly thick beads of material. For example, aircraft wing panels often require application of ribbon-shaped sealant beads. It is known to apply such beads by squirting sealant from a tube onto a work surface and then using a roller to smooth out the sealant to a desired thickness. But current bead application techniques may be too messy, may vary in quality significantly from worker to worker, may take too much time to accomplish, and wastes much costly material.